onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 604
Chapter 604 is titled "Into the Depths". Short Summary As the Straw Hats venture deeper into the ocean Nami, with some help from Franky and Brook explains how different parts of the underwater current system work. Caribou﻿ and his crew try to attack the ship, but due to Mohmoo, becomes the only one of his crew to make it onto the ship. He pleads for his life and the crew ties him up. The chapter ends with the crew sighting the gigantic deep sea current, confronting a kraken, and Luffy planning to tame the massive creature. Long Summary The chapter starts with the crew wondering how far the ship had descended below the ocean. Usopp comments that the light almost cannot reach them anymore. Franky said they are past a level called the Euphotic Zone and are about to be out of another level called the Disphotic Zone, saying they were probably about 1000m below the surface. Robin notes how quiet it is, completely different from a submarine, and how it reminds her of flying in the sky. A small school of blue whales passes the ship. Brook cries, as they remind him of Laboon. Luffy thinks they are Whitebeard's ships and waves to them. While this is happening, the Caribou Pirates's ship is quickly approaching Thousand Sunny from behind, being towed by a shadowy sea monster. Caribou is heard, rallying the crew, getting them ready for their upcoming attack. Caribou appears on his ships deck, saying he wants to make their names known to the world by taking the Strawhats' heads and display show them to the world. Back on the Sunny, Usopp sees something gaining on them from the ship's six o'clock direction (the direction directly behind the ship). He thinks it is a sea monster and tells the crew there is a shadow heading directly toward them. Caribou's ship soon catches up and comes along side the Sunny. The ship looks like it is trying to ram the Sunny, but it is really trying to get the bubble roofs to touch. The Strawhats wonder whose ship it is. Caribou leads the assault. At that moment, Nami recognizes the monster pulling the ship as Mohmoo, the pet sea cow of the Arlong Pirates. Mohmoo sees Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, remembering all three of them from the past. He remembers the beatings he received from Luffy and Sanji, and swims back the opposite way out of terror, towing the ship with him, but not before Caribou, and only Caribou, was able to make it onto the Thousand Sunny's deck. The Caribou Pirates still on the ship are completely﻿ dumbfounded as to what just happened. They also wondered why there was a sea cow attached to their ship. Caribou, unaware he was left behind, commands his crew to intoduce themselves by slaughtering all the Strawhats. He immediately realizes that he is the only one of his crew on board the ship and immediately changes his tune. Franky picks him with one hand, Caribou begging him not to throw him out into the ocean calling them gentlemen, saying that human life isn't something to be wasted, and that God is watching them. Franky, instead of throwing him out into the ocean, simply throws him against one of the side rails of the ship. Zoro asks if he was the captain of the ship that just went by. Caribou, realizing who asked the question, immediately denies this, saying he is just a human bullet for that crew, and that he is sick of being on that ship. He then asks the Strawhats if it would be alright if he rode with them for while. Chopper believes him, saying he might be a victim. Usopp, ironically, calls everything Caribou said a lie, which surprised Chopper somewhat. Nami asks Caribou about why they had a sea cow pulling their ship. Caribou calls her a cutie-pie, asking her if she is "Cat Burglar" Nami. Sanji intervenes, kicking him in the face and pinning him to a wall, saying he had no right to look at Nami with his despicable eyes. He is then about to tell Nami that everything is fine. However, before he could finish his sentence, he breaks out in another nosebleed. Usopp says that his nosebleeds are beginning to be a pain. Chopper suggests they rehabilitate him using low intensity pictures. Caribou explains that they had caught Mohmoo in the area, saying that having a sea monster pull their ship is called advanced navigation. The scene momentarily switches back to the Caribou Pirates' ship, the crew trying to command Mohmoo to stop and asking him what happened. Coribou then says that Caribou will save them for sure. Back on the Sunny, Luffy asks if anyone sees a sea cow anywhere. Nami asks him what he is planning. Usopp then notices that the ship had shifted direction and asks Nami if it was ok. The scene momentarily changes before her answer. Luffy is poking a tied up Caribou with a stick. Caribou is reworking his plan. Since he can get out of the ropes any time he pleases and since he can't fight nine people at once, he thinks it would be best to observe the crew and wait for a chance to kill them one by one. He starts to come up with another idea but is cut off. Nami then said that the slight shift was fine, as they are supposed to be southwest of the log pose needle. Luffy asks if it wouldn't be faster to travel in a straight line while Brook is saying he is starting to feel cold, and is about to say that he doesn't have skin but Chopper beats him to it, by saying that is amazing since he doesn't have skin. Nami explains that if they continue straight, they would just be swallowed up by currents and could hit a volcano or sea mountain before finishing their descent. Usopp says that the Grand Line's currents have always posed a hazard of some kind, and asks if there is a certain one to take. Nami replies that there is only one, and tells everyone to put on a coat, saying the journey would get a lot colder. Zoro asks if they were going somewhere cold, saying he thought they were going to the deep sea. Franky corrects him, saying that the water in the deep sea is cold. Just like the bathtub, the water is colder on the bottom than it is on the top. Brook then adds that the colder levels have what are called Deep Currents, large ocean currents normally invisible to the naked eye that move in a completely different pattern than surface currents. Franky adds that all the currents on both levels eventually connect and reconnect with each other independent of depth or whether or not they are traveling east to west, comparing it to a giant dragon. He also added that the currents travel the whole world without ever breaking. Brooks then says that he has heard that the Deep Currents move very slowly across the ocean floor, and that once someone is down that deep, it could take nearly 2000 years to return to a part of the sea that gets sunlight. He then adds that there are many legends relating to the currents about monsters, curses, and ghosts. This excites Luffy and frightens Chopper. Nami says to get there, they need to ride a descending current that takes them from a surface current to a deep current. Chopper asks how they find a spot like that. Robin replies that like a bath tub, cold water will move down. Usopp then concludes that they are going to a place where sea currents lose their warmth. Nami describes the Red Line as a group of adjoining islands, each with a different season. They are heading toward a climatic zone where there are winter islands, saying the area fulfills another prerequisite for currents to go down. Luffy, suddenly interested, asks what the prerequisite is. Nami says it is about salinity, or the salt content found in sea water. Luffy said he played salinity all the time and Zoro said he always wanted a fire-sword. Luffy then asks Zoro how far he was sent away. With the two distracted, Usopp and Chopper ask Nami to continue explaining about salinity and ocean currents. Surprised by their enthusiasm, Nami goes on, explaining that a necessity for a downward current is the presence of cold, heavy water and that in cold areas, sea ice exists. Before she can continue explaining, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper are all seen drinking tea, saying simultaneously "So, mysterious sea currents exist, huh?" This angers Nami to no end, and she yells that they should have just been quiet and rode from the start. Brook offers to sing. Franky then calls to her from the bow of the ship, saying "it" has come into view. Everyone goes to the bow. Luffy asks what the current looks like. Franky, in response to seeing it, says "Mother nature really knows how to get things done." Sanji asks what it is. Nami replies that it is called a Downward Plume. It is just like a giant undersea waterfall. Everyone looks at the Downward Plume in shock and awe. Robin comments on its massive flow, wondering how many hundreds of meters it was in diameter. Brook said that hearing it and seeing it are two completely different things. Usopp was scared that since it was too dark for him to see the bottom, that the ship would crash and break up on the ocean floor. Nami questioned the current's safety, while Franky assured her that a ship born from Adam Wood could survive anything. Caribou, who had been quiet the whole time, stands up and tells the Strawhats to turn back immediately, saying that something was bad. Zoro, looked at him having forgotten he was there. Luffy says he sees a monster at the bottom. Caribou states he has never heard of that type of sea monster living in a place like a Downward Plume. He described the creature as such: "Never knowing satisfaction where killing is concerned...It is a demon, running about the great deep and preying on ships!! The enemy of the human race!!!" The monster in question is a kraken, a giant, mythological octopus. Franky adds that it can crush multiple ships in a single blow, and that it must have been staying there, feeding on the ships that traveled there in the past few days. While Usopp is commenting on its gargantuan size, Chopper is foaming at the mouth out of shock. Caribou said it must have been preying on ships trying to ride the downward current and that he had never heard of anything like this happening before. He begs Luffy to turn back, telling him to wait a few more days. Luffy simply calls him noisy and tells him to shut up. The chapter ends with Luffy saying he is going to tame the kraken. Chapter Notes *Mohmoo reappears. He seems to have been captured by the Caribou pirates near the Sabaody Archipelago, it also appears that some of the Caribou pirates didn't even realise that he was there. *Usopp accused someone else of lying for the first time. *Even after two years, Luffy is still unaware that Whitebeard had died. This is proven after a whale swam by which Luffy thought was the Moby Dick. However, at Marineford he was doing a prayer for all those who died in the war, including Ace and Whitebeard. *Deep sea currents are further explained. *Sanji has to have a blood transfusion due to his continued nosebleeds. *A method of rehabilitation is suggested to help with Sanji's severe nosebleeds. *Chopper ruins Brook's attempt at one of his bodily jokes, this one being about his skin, leaving the latter momentarily depressed. *Sanji kicks Caribou in the face even though he is a Logia user, implying that Caribou either has not trained his Devil Fruit power to activate reflexively, he allowed himself to be struck, or Sanji has the ability to use haki. *Luffy claims that he can train the kraken, this is the second time he has claimed he can train a dangeruss creature, the first being Cerberus. Characters Arc Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters